Forgiven
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (inspired from a video and an idea) What if the girl never got to be with the beast? What if the pirate never got to be with the girl of his dreams? When both their worlds collide, it takes them on the journey of their lives, one they will never forget. Was this really meant to be? Beauty and the Beast/Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas crossover. (Don't like it, don't read it)


**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story. I know, WHAT?! Well, blame my conscience and my urge to do this. (I wanted to do this next month just like with my Marvel story. But, oh well!) XD**

**So, since I've read fanfics that have Sinbad paired with other girls like Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora and others, and I saw that there were no stories on him and Belle. And they look so cute together! Talk about injustice, people! So, that's why I decided to do the very first fanfic story on them. I'M THE FIRST! XD**

**So, I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast or Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. I ONLY own the plot of this story. Also, if you don't like this, that's fine. Just don't leave nasty comments on this, please. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

Once upon a time, there was a beauty...

She always thought she would end up happy.

She thought her life would end with a happily ever after, with the love of her life.

But they weren't exactly fond of each other from the start. Actually, they hated each other. He was cruel and easily lost his temper and she feared she would never get through to him. And it was harder to do when she was kept as his prisoner, trading herself to save her father's life. But she eventually ran away, only to be chased by vicious wolves. She feared it was the end of her lonely, upsetting life. And then, he came, and he risked his life for her.

They started to become friends from that point on and they looked beyond their differences. For you see, she was a beautiful young maiden and he was a monster, a beast. But she started to accept him for who he was past his messy hair mane and his sharp teeth, up into his blue striking eyes with her kind brown eyes. Snowball fights, sharing brunch with one another, even teaching him how to read, brought them closer.

And then, love began to bloom. I mean, being in France, the birth place of love, why wouldn't they?

And as they danced together under the chandelier, shining down on the two, they were both entranced by each other even more.

Yet she missed her father so much. He was the reason she was still felt trapped in his dark yet enchanting castle. Even with all the friends she made during her stay, she still missed her home. So, he let her go. But as soon as she left, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, each shard representing each moment and memory of his time spent with her and only her. Her dazzling smile, her curious eyes that led her to him, her love for reading if it meant reading every single book in his library, his gift to her, and so much more. She was his whole world, and it took him so long for him to see the truth. He realized this the moment she walked out of his domain to save the only living relative she had left. He never told her how much she meant to him.

He loved her.

So, when he heard his doors creaking as he sulked in his misery of his empty life without the missing piece, he thought it was her. But it wasn't.

As soon as she returned to save her father's life, the entire village was waiting outside their cottage, ready to arrest him for accusation of being crazy. Only when she revealed the truth of his existence, they were both locked in their own cellar. It felt like an eternity as they tried to free themselves when someone helped them out, a tiny "chipped" cup so to speak. So, they rode on to save her friend, who felt much more than a friend to her. For when she left him, a part of herself stayed behind. He was more than a friend to her.

She loved him.

But as soon as they arrived, tragedy struck them, right through both their hearts.

Her admirer, more like her creeper, wanted her all to himself, thinking himself as high and mighty enough to claim her as his wife and his property. So when she revealed her feelings for the beast, he knew he had to take out the competition.

Unfortunately, he did.

He slammed his spiky weapon behind the beast, and he fell over the ledge, falling down in front of them. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth cracked open wide enough to see blood pouring out of it, teeth stained with red. She shrieked in horror, covering her mouth, eyes turning around to not view the horror before her.

The killer howled in victory as lightning streaked behind, highlighting the crazy look in his pitch black eyes, his black hair blazing loose in the fierce winds. She ran to the fallen friend and watched as his eyes slowly turned to her. He only had moments left, and his collared shirt was bleeding from where he was struck. He spoke her name, in a whisper, and his clawed hand gently held her face as her hand grabbed his. They were together again, just like they hoped they'd be.

But it wasn't suppose to end this way. Her apologies to him meant everything if it meant he could hear her melodious voice one last time. She knew she had to tell him her true feelings for him, before it was too late.

For you see, the beast was under a powerful spell, as was the servants who lived in his castle, by an enchantress. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast for all time. And she was the key to free them and to save his life. And then, they would have their happy ending, together again.

But, it was too late.

His eyes closed as he breathed his last breath, as he said good-bye and...that he was sorry. His body went limp and the paw that was caressing her cheek fell, hitting the ground. Tears dripped down her face, eyes shattering as he stopped moving, and her hands shook him. She felt her whole life, her whole meaning and purpose, was to be with him. But now, it wasn't possible. She cried in his chest, hearing no heart beat or the breathing of his lungs, as she whispered full of sadness.

"I love you."

The rain poured down on them both, soaking them to the core. The enchanted friends of the two looked down at them in pity, her father frowned and didn't bother to disturb her, and the psycho himself left in the shadows, dark as he.

And now, after all this horror and tragedy plaguing this fairy tale, where would she find her happily ever after now? Will she ever find her other half again? Or will she lose it again, just like him?

* * *

><p>Once there was a pirate...<p>

As he sailed away from the regal city of Syracuse, many thoughts ran through his mind.

Ten days ago, his old friend's life was at risk and he risked his own, and his old love interest who was also his friend's fiance. At the beginning, they also hated each other. But, as they ventured on to get the Book of Peace, the key to saving his friend the prince and Syracuse, they encountered creatures from sirens and the Roc, which miraculously brought them closer. Eventually, they made it to Tarterus to retrieve the book.

But a deal with the goddess of chaos meant revealing the truth, something a black-hearted pirate like him couldn't do. He was the most wanted yet daring pirate to ever sail the seven seas. Long ago, he and the prince were best friends, until they both took different paths, leading them to who they were now. But this pirate believed that he was meant to be like this, nothing more. Instead of getting the book as planned, he returned to accept his fate...death.

But, when the goddess interrupted his death sentence, he knew the reason why. He told her the truth, that he would return than run away. And since she gave him her word, she was bound for all eternity. So, she returned the book and therefore, peace was restored to Syracuse. Even if his life was sparred and it earned him the gratitude of the twelve delegates of the twelve cities, he still felt...unsatisfied.

The one he longed for, his only love, went back to his good friend. His old flame was igniting for her the entire journey, and even when he confessed his feelings for her, she rejected him. But he knew she felt the same way on the beach outside the gates of Tarterus. She just never spoke the words he wanted to hear out of her mouth.

Only, she did. She meant every word.

But she said them to the prince and the prince alone, with more meaning and depth than with the pirate. Seeing her rush into his arms with such joy when all was over broke the pirate's heart, in more ways than one. Once, it was as black as the depths of the seas he sailed on. But now, it was shattered.

He said his good-byes and, once again, he left on his ship with his mates, leaving behind the city, his friend, and a woman who loved another. Soon, they would be married, united as one being, and he would be by himself, as always.

As he looked at the sun setting, he felt his time for pure happiness had ended.

He wondered as he gazed up ahead: Would he ever find that special someone someday? Or will he remain lonely for the rest of his life?

* * *

><p>Both of these characters have holes pierced in both their hearts.<p>

Nothing can mend them and their lives that have taken a turn for the worse.

And the ones that they loved have left them.

But little did they know, that these two would meet face to face.

And that it would lead them down a path that will decide their fate.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWFAVORITE/FOLLOW this story and I'll be back soon!**

**Until then, have a Happy New Year! Bye guys! ;)**


End file.
